


The Open Door

by danpuff



Series: Extracurricular Activities (NSFW) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Severus and Harry get careless.





	The Open Door

Time and again Severus failed to resist the temptation that was Harry Potter.

If teenage boys were known for one thing, it was their hyperactive libido. Severus had been a teacher enough years to know it for truth. How many nights had his body refused to stir to arousal for a second or third time, yet he still devoured the youthful, pliant body open to him, with hands and mouth. It wasn’t just teenage boys who were shameless. 

He was a grown man taking advantage of a student. How many nights had he stared into the mirror, loathing every inch of himself? How many nights did he have to tell himself how wrong this was? All of the self-loathing in the world didn’t drive away the need burning in his bones. It didn’t stop him loving the boy, as he had never loved another. 

It didn’t stop the boy loving him.

Add it to his list of crimes, then. They had been numerous before he fell into bed with Harry bloody Potter. It would likely not be the last. 

Severus sat in the Grimmauld Place library contemplating his situation, fingertips drumming over the cover of a book he had yet to open. The latest Order meeting had ended and he’d retired here under the guise of book hunting. Lupin had offered him dinner and tea, both of which were rudely refused. Most of the Order had left for home, those remaining heading to bed. 

When the door creaked open and Harry slipped in, Severus was not surprised. Wasn’t this the very encountered he’d hoped for? The moment he’d dreaded all evening? The boy wore hideous pajamas; bottoms striped blue and green, the shirt a faded navy, fraying and holey and much too large for him. Severus shifted where he sat. Even still the boy was fetching. Too young, too beautiful, too reckless. 

Harry watched him a moment before approaching. He reached between Severus’s legs, squeezing the rapidly growing bulge there. Severus’s eyes flicked to the half open door. “Potter…”

“We’re not in school,” the boy whispered, tugging off his pajama bottoms. He wore nothing beneath them. “Call me Harry.” 

“Harry,” Severus sighed, as the boy climbed into his lap. Harry reached between them, tugging at the robes, at the pants, parting only enough fabric to loose his target. “What are you -?” Severus groaned as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of Harry’s body, already wet, already stretched for him. A jolt down his spine, to his groin, at the thought of Harry laying in bed, preparing himself for this. 

“Knew we’d have to be quick,” Harry breathed against his mouth. Harry’s arms slid around his neck, beginning to move urgently over him. Severus kissed him hotly, hands grasping the boy’s face, groaning against pliant lips. He’d been half imagining this moment all night and it was all so sudden now, moving too fast. Severus dropped his arms, slipping them around Harry’s middle, holding him close, bumping his hips upwards, taking control of their motion. “Oh,” Harry gasped into his mouth, clinging for dear life as Severus fucked up into him. The teenager’s erection was trapped between them, rubbing against Severus’s stomach. The boy was eager, always eager, moaning so beautifully for him. 

It was over too soon. Harry was crying out into his mouth, Severus swallowing them hungrily. He quickly maneuvered Harry onto his back, pressing the boy’s knees to his chest, fucking into him impatiently, chasing his own release, so close, so close…

“Professor? Harry?” squeaked a voice from the doorway.

…Severus was already tumbling over the edge, grunting and burying his face into Harry’s neck, still rocking into the squirming body beneath him, every wiggle wringing every last drop free from him. 

“Hermione? Fuck,” Harry exclaimed, unable to pull away from the weight of Severus’s exhausted body. Severus’s arms trembled as he held himself up, quickly pulling himself free to the sound of the door slamming shut. “Fuck, fuck,” Harry panicked, grabbing his pajama bottoms from the floor and tugging them on. “I’ll catch her, I’ll…” He ran to the door while pulling them over his hips. “Hermione!”

Severus tucked himself back in and pulled his robes closed, glaring disdainfully at the stain Harry left behind. Granger. Severus sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. This didn’t surprise him, either. He was too numb to worry; had fretted over this very possibility for too long to be touched by it now.


End file.
